


Malec Prince/Prince AU

by MultiGay_Yuh



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Clace is gr8, Eventual Smut, F/M, M/M, Malec is like the main couple in this story, Prince Alec Lightwood, Raphael is single, also, and I'm a indecisive bitch, and a, bc I ship both sizzy and saphael, so be prepared for some random shit, this is like a, this story is going to be pretty off the top of my head, ur welcome, wink wink, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:13:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiGay_Yuh/pseuds/MultiGay_Yuh
Summary: Magnus Bane is looking for a suitor, Prince or Princess, it didnt matter to him,  so when he visits the kingdom of Idris for Isabelle Lightwood he comes to find out Isabelle may be the one he came for but not necessarily the Lightwood he wants. Take this Journey with Malec as they learn about coming out, trusting eachother, friendships, and relationships.





	1. Virgins, Closets, and Love Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr  
> @bazzysnow

**♡Izzy's POV♡**

I fear my brother is depriving himself of the love I know he's worth. I think the last time we talked about his love life was in the 6th grade when he came in my room crying because, he thought something was wrong with him because he had a crush on Kenny Bradshaw, a boy in his class. Although reassuring him, I could tell Alec still felt uneasy about the the thought of our parents finding out, so to this day me, Jace, and Clary were the only ones who knew, Clary knowing because she guessed and Jace let it slip that she was correct, I guess straight people can have gaydars, not that Alec was very subtle about it. To think about it he never came home talking about a girl, in fact he never really dealt with girls aside from me. I'm suprised that my parents hadn't caught on by now.

Alec was a good brother though, he would always sit through my long rants about I wish Simon would pay more attention to me instead of Maia, who just loves Star Wars all the sudden, there was no way in hell I was gonna let her steal my Luke Skywalker. Anyways that was just the type of brother and person Alec was putting others before himself, which was probably why he never expected for people to ask about his love life.

Alec was now 19 years old and even though Alec wasn't next in line for the Lightwood Throne because that was Jace's destiny not his. His parents were probably going to marry him into some kingdom far far away, because I will die before I marry someone else other than Simon. I think Alec just spaced himself out from love because he thinks he can't actually have it, I think my big brother is scared of love and then there's the fact that he's never been in a relationship which pretty much proves my point.

I decided it was time for me to voice out my worries to Alec when we were sitting in my room watching Disney movies. "Alec are you ever going to let yourself fall in love?" I asked pausing The Princess and The Frog. "I don't know maybe." He said shrugging, you see Izzy knew exactly how to decode her big brother so when he said that he really meant 'No I'm not interested, but I said that to make you happy.' So she pressed on. "Come on Alec, don't you want love? I know I'd kill for it." I asked, "Of course I do, I've just never had a boyfriend and I've never felt good enough, and don't even get me started on still being a virgin. Besides I can't exactly bring a guy home, Mom and Dad would disown me if they knew I was gay." He finally said.

"Well I didn't disown you, and you are an amazing person being gay does not change who you are as a person, and hey who am I too judge I like guys too." I laughed. "You're not so bad yourself." He said messing up my hair and chuckling. "Don't worry Big Brother You will find someone who loves you fiercely." I told him with a genuine smile. "Thanks Izzy, now can we please go back to the movie, they were about to kiss!" He exclaimed. "See, hopeless romantic!" I teased and the next thing I knew a pillow hit my face. I love my idiot big brother.

* * *

 

 


	2. Courting, Tours, and Roomates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is sent to Idris by is father to court Isabelle Lightwood, Only to discover when he gets there she's not the Lightwood he wants.
> 
> Or
> 
> Isabelle knows her brother all too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me Malec Prompts on Tumblr (@bazzysnow)

* * *

  **☆Magnus's POV☆**

I've been on a search for a queen for months and still nothing, since we lost Mom my father, King Asmodeus of Edom, has been sending me on quests to different kingdoms for a princess to court. So now I'm on my last quest, to the kingdom of Idris, for a princess named Isabelle Lightwood. As I arrived the royal gaurds asken my name and purpose for being there. When I entered the castle after telling them I was Prince Magnus and was there to court Isabelle Lightwood. As I approached the main room I was greeted by two thrones, one of which Queen Maryse Lightwood sat upon, and the other one filled by King Robert Lightwood. Beside Robert was a blonde boy I didn't know the name of, and a raven haired boy with a quite big Royal Mark on his neck, who if I was being honest was very handsome. Isabelle Lightwood stood on the side of her Mom. Only being briefed on her parents and Isabelle Lightwood herself, he could not identify the others. His gaze landed and stayed on the raven haired boy.

"State your name and kingdom." Robert commanded.

"Magnus Bane of Edom." I said breaking my gaze from the raven hair boy.

"Present yourselves." Maryse told her children.

The blondie stepped forward and presented himself as Jonathan Lightwood. Isabelle Lightwood followed Jonathan's movements and presented herself as well, and then the name Magnus had been holding his breath for, the raven haired boy stepped up his head down, "Alec Lightwood," was what he presented himself as. Then Maryse cleared her throat and glared at him. "I mean Alexander Lightwood, sorry." He corrected himself after meeting his mothers glare, his cheek turning a bashful shade. Alexander finally met the Visitors gaze and his breath hitched, his mouth agape. Magnus kept his sights on the boy he came to know as, Alexander until Robert began to speak again.

"Please state your business." Robert told the visitor. "I've come on the behalf of my father, he would like me to court your daughter, Isabelle." I stated. I'd rather like to court Alexander.

"Oh, well we must dicuss this with our daughter first." Though the Lightwoods were probably not up for Alec being gay, they weren't going to make their children marry someone who they did not desire, Magnus admired and respected that.

"I understand." I told them.

"Alexander, please take Prince Magnus on a tour of the castle, while we talk to Isabelle." Robert ordered. The boy looked shocked his eyes wide as he stuttered out a yes sir to his father and gestured for me to follow before folding his hands behind his back."

I did as I was told.

**《《Alec's POV》》**

I'm going to have to keep reminding myself that he's here for Isabelle, even though he won't be here long because everyone knew she had a thing for Simon, except Simon of course, and that she wouldn't marry unless it was Simon.But to be honest Magnus could marry me anyday. Wait stop no, I don't even know him. He's just cute alot of boys are cute.

My thoughts were interrupted when he said. "So Prince Alexander, do you think your sister will accept my proposal?" 

"Don't take this the wrong way but no, shes kinda got this thing with another guy and she's already declared that she won't marry anyone else, and please just call me Alec. I hate formalities, we never use them here except for when its buisness." I told him.

"Okay Alexander, I understand, I don't want to marry someone I don't love, but I suppose its because my kingdom has been falling apart since my mom died, and I'm just trying to pick up the pieces, but I can't do that without a queen." He explained. "Or a king." He added smirking at me.

I pretty sure I looked as shocked as I felt. It made me forget all about him calling me Alexander instead of Alec.

"You're- You're  um-." I couldn't get my words out, I didn't even know what I was trying to say.

"Love is not a gender." He says smiling.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"Shot down twice today. Thats a record." Magnus said jokingly his smile still on his face.

He could light the world up wih that smile, for a moment Alec could've sworn he actually saw his teeth sparkle.

"Well technically I didn't shoot you down." I told him trying my hand at flirting, it couldn't hurt, right?

"Yeah, you actually didn't really say anything at all." He smirked, Okay maybe I regret flirting back, but still not completely.

 "Well I do have the same beliefs if thats what you're asking. Although I know for me that I won't find that type of love in a girl." The words just rolled out of my mouth, why was it so easy to come out to a total stanger than your own parents.

"Oh. Well thats good." He said his smile somehow growing wider which should be a crime for a man that beautiful to be able to smile that big. And what does that mean, good? Its good, for me to be gay? Im so confused.

I change my statement from before though, this man  _can_ marry me anyday.

We never finished our tour, because apparently Magnus had seen too many castles already so we really just talked and got to know eachother better which I was not objected to, but it was kind of hard to get my words out sometimes because when he flirts, it makes me quite squeamish.

Then a royal guard came and told me that we were being called back to the throne room. So we made our way back big smiles on both of our faces and obviously Izzy noticed that I was unusually happy, because she winked at me in the most suggestive of ways, I responded with an eye roll

"Our daughter has decided she would like to take the month to get to know you before she makes her decision." Mom said smiling. What! No way. Izzy thinking about marrying anyone but Simon? Something was not right about that. Izzy's been obsessed with Simon since she started Highschool, yes she does go to a normal Highschool, it started out rough but once everyone got used to having royalty at their school the ambushes and crowds dispersed slowly, Of course she still had her fans and haters, but that was normal to her now.

I gave Izzy a confused look and she winked at me again, what the hell was going on.

After Mom and Dad arranged everything for him to stay here, and guess who's sharing a room with Magnus? You guessed it. Me, and I am beyond confused at this point. He's also going to be going to NYU with me all the while hes here and guess who is going to help him out? Right Again. Me.

"I'm so confused I thought you liked Simon." I said as me and Izzy were dismissed so Magnus could settle everything with his Dad and with my parents.

"Of course I still like Simon, I don't want Magnus to stay for me you doofus. He's for you." She said laughing. 

"What do you mean?" I questioned as I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"I saw the way he was eye-fucking you in the throne room when he first came, I figured maybe he'd win you over during the tour and judging from the way you both had idiot smiles plastered on your faces, I'd say he succeeded." She said smirking

I knew I was probably looking very red in the face by now. "What if he didn't win me over, what would you have done." I asked curious, how did she figure me out so easily.

"I'm cupid in the making Alec, I just knew." She told me. "So go enjoy the blessing I've brought upon you, and take advantage of the roomate situation your time as a virgin is ending." She added. 

I blushed even harder if that was even possible, what is with this I've never been this flushed over Izzy's sexual innuendos.

"Oh speaking of, looks like someones looking for you." Izzy said in a teasing voice. "I'll make myself scarce." She added laughing and running to her room.

I turned around to see Magnus looking around for me. "Hey." I said walking towards him.

"So why is she considering my proposal?" Magnus asked curiously.

"Well its a long story, ask her please." I said not prepared to explain my sister to him.

"Okay." He said with a confused look, "Well, looks like were roomates." He added smiling his beautiful smile.

Yep, roomates.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it I tried to make it longer than the last chapter.  
> And I added the gif just because =)  
> Also if you didnt know what NYU its a college founded in New York but its a worldwide college now. Because Alec is too old for highschool.  
> Thanks for reading  
> -Natalie♡


	3. Questions, Sisters, and Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus asks Isabelle why shes considering his proposal
> 
> Or
> 
> Izzy gives Magnus the protective sister speech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me Malec Prompt on Tumblr  
> @bazzysnow  
> Even though I barely know how to use Tumblr xd  
> Someone help.

**☆Magnus' POV☆**

 

I'm actually kind of disappointed and happy at the same time, for one if Isabelle is actually considering my proposal and agrees to it I'd have to marry her and I know that's what I came here for but I was kinda warming up to another Lightwood, Alexander Lightwood to be exact. I think he's interested and I'm definitely interested, I mean unless I read the situation wrong but he basically said he was gay. What else could 'He wouldn't find that type of love in girl' mean. But then he was happy about staying for a while longer, but only because he wanted to get to know Alexander.

 

He needed to get some insight, but because his royal advisors, Catarina and Ragnor, weren't here he didn't know who else to go to. I mean I thought Isabelle had something going on with a guy? That is what Alec said, Right? Magnus was to busy taking in the gorgeousness of the raven haired boy to be fully aware of what they were talking about, he just kept being amazed by the little things that were constantly making the man question if Alexander was actually human.

 

Maybe he should ask Isabelle what was going on. All the while Magnus was thinking all theses things, possibly out loud he didn't actually know, he was burning a whole in the floor from pacing. Magnus remembered what his Mom used to say. "Face your problems head on, only then will you get rid of them." Magnus could've sworn he heard her say that just now. So Magnus decided to take his Mother's old advice and went to go talk to Isabelle.

 

Magnus rolled his eyes at his shaking hand, body language is a bastard. He curled his trembling hand into a fist and knocked on the bedroom door that belonged to Isabelle, Magnus wasn't sure what he was most afriad of, the fact that he might have to marry someone while he was very attracted to her raven haired brother. Or the fact that he was about to confront the sister of said raven haired boy, confessing that he was more interested in her brother than he was in her.

 

"Hello Magnus." Isabelle greeted upon opening her door.

 

"Hi Isabelle, I mean Princess, sorry Alexander told me you guys hated formalities so I'm not sure what to call you." Magnus stuttered out.

 

"My brother is correct, we do hate formalities, you can call me Izzy or Isabelle which ever suits you, but I'd hold of on the nicknames for my Mom and Dad. That one takes time." She said laughing.

 

"Of course, well Izzy I'd like to talk to you about something if you're not busy." He asked a bit nervous

 

"Yeah, that's okay." She said opening her door wider in order to let me in.

 

As we settled down with me on the white sofa with purple throw pillows on each side and her sitting on her bed across from me. "I just wanted to know why you're considering my proposal? I mean it's just Alexander told me that you had a thing with another guy, so we assumed you would say no." Magnus let out in a rush.

 

"Oh, he didn't tell you?" She asked with a confused look.

 

"No he said it was a long story and to ask you." He answered back

 

"Ah, typical Alec. I am sorry to say that I did not accept your proposal because I was considering it because like Alec said I do have a thing with another guy, if you could even call it that, I accepted the proposal because I saw the way you and Alec were checking eachother out like you guys were something to eat, so I thought you guys would hit it off, so I told my mom I would get to know you before I gave you my answer, but I really did it because I want Alec to get to know you better. Does that make sense?"

 

"Yeah I think it makes alot of sense now, and I'm not saying this as a rude thing, but to be honest I'm relived because I am more interested in the Alec then I am you, but the guy you're into is still quite the lucky guy, and I think what you did for you brother is really nice, and I will not waste this chance." Magnus reassured her.

 

"Thank you, but just keep in mind Alec has never been in a relationship before so if you're going to go for him, then please make sure you're both on the same page because Alec is not the most intelligent when it come to relationship related things, and from what I know about you already I think you're good for him so don't prove me wrong." Isabelle told him and stood up to let him out.

 

"I promise I won't let you down, Isabelle." Magnus told her before standing up and walking out the door that she had opened to let him out.

 

Magnus felt giddy inside, everything had pieced together, now all Magnus had to do was play the right cards and make the right moves and Alec could be in the position he thought he was coming to get Isabelle for, but although Magnus knew Asmodeus wouldn't mind Alexander, he wasn't sure if Alexander's parents were up to speed on the current predicament seeing as Isabelle couldn't tell them she wanted Magnus to stay for Alexander and not for her.

 

As Magnus approached the room he was now going to have to share with Alexander, he found Alexander in pajama pants and no shirt and if Magnus had anything to say about it he would refuse to let him put a shirt on, Magnus hadn't even noticed the sun had gone down he must've been in his thoughts all afternoon. "So I talked to Isabelle and she told me the intresting long story that you couldn't tell me." Magnus said walking in the room and clearly startling the boy into a slight jump. "Oh, it's ridiculous, Right. You weren't  eye-fucking me." He let out and then his face turned red as soon as the realization of what he said seeped in.

 

"Her words not mine. But it's still perfectly normal to look at someone you've just met" He stuttered out at the last second.

 

"Yeah, ridiculous." Magnus agreed, maybe Alexander didn't like him as much as he thought.

 

And as if Alexander just noticed he didn't have a shirt on he added "I'm gonna put on a shirt now.." Drawing out the last word of his sentence the blush still on his face, fading, but still there nonetheless.

 

Of course Alexander didn't like him as much as he thought, he was so caught up in his feelings that he didn't even stoo to think maybe what he thought was flirting was just Alexander being polite, Magnus thought himself to be stupid to make such an assumption. Jesus, not every gay guy liked every guy they came across. So what if he thought maybe he had a chance, based on the fact that Alexander took the thought of Magnus checking him out and chucked it out the window. Alexander was clearly not interested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you liked it. Stay tuned for more.  
> I didn't edit this chapter so let me know if something is not right  
> Constructive critism is welcome.  
> Also can someone actually help me to understand Tumblr...  
> Seriously I'm so lost.   
> -Natalie♡


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy's a cOcKBLoCkeR  
> And Magnus goes to College  
> And gets hit on  
> And Alec doesn't like it.  
> =)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T KNOW HOW COLLEGE WORKS SO THIS IS JUST LIKE HIGHSCHOOL BUT WERE GONNA CALL IT COLLEGE SHHHHH.

Follow me on [Tumblr](https://bazzysnow.tumblr.com/) <Link

Click the Submit a Post button and leave a prompt =)

* * *

 

A few days had went by since Magnus had arrived at the castle and today was the first day Magnus would be attendeing school.

Magnus has never actually been to school so he can't really fathom how it works and of course he's seen the movies where school is awesome and everything ends up great but Magnus can't help but think that its dreadfully unrealistic. Just like the movies where the Prince marries the person he actually likes, terribly unrealistic. Magnus has always had a tutor to teach him privately and people were far from being his strong suit.

"Alexander, I don't think I will do well in this school." Magnus told his roomate as he was buttoning up his shirt, getting dressed in front of Alexander was very awkward and weird but Magnus decided he would have to get used to it.

"From what I know, you're a great person. Don't worry about it people will adore you Magnus, and if they don't I will personally take care of it for you." Alexander answered ruffling his hair, Magnus groaned at this.

"Thank you, Alexander." Magnus told him grateful to know someone had his back. Alec looked like he was about to say something when a frantic Izzy burst into the room. "Guy I need your help ASAP." Izzy said holding up 2 pieces of clothing. One dark blue shirt with STAR WARS printed on it and another shirt exactly the same only that it was pink.

"Their exactly the same Izzy." Alexander told her.

"No their not are you color blind." She exclaimed.

"The dark blue one, it says hey I'm totally not trying to impress you, but you're still totally impressed." Magnus told her blankly.

"YES! Thank you! I'm so glad you're here Magnus, Alec doesn't understand clothes." Izzy squealed and hugged him. Alexander just stared in awe.

Izzy soon left after scolding her brother on how he had clothes strewn across the floor.

"How did you do that?" Alexander asked him

"Style comes in many forms Alexander, different styles fit different people. Like yours for example, the brooding black and gray thing you've got going on over there, it fits you but it wouldn't fit someone like me or Izzy." Magnus told him and too be honest Magnus liked the boys style but he would die before he wore anything like that.

"Oh, like how your dramatic look wouldn't fit me but it fits you tremendously." Alexander said smirking while Magnus was in the mirror checking his look. 

"I hope you know, I take the as a compliment." Magnus said as Alexander creeped up behind him in the mirror.

"Wouldn't want it any other way." Alexander said winking at him through the mirror, so dangerously close to Magnus from behind that he could feel the other breath on his neck and the just stood there for a second, Alexander taking in Magnus from the mirror and Magnus focusing on trying to breathe properly. 

Then Izzy burst in making Alexander almost break his neck from how fast he looked her way, Magnus copying his actions.

"Uh..Mom said to come get breakfast but it looks like you two are busy, soooo.. come when you're ready." Izzy said leaving after her awkward moment. 

"You're short." Alexander said when he had turned back around.

"Thank you?"Magnus replied more a question than an answer.

"I meant it as a compliment, I mean I think its cute." Alexander stutter out. "I mean I just think its cool how...you're short?" He added trying to fix his mistake but ended up jumbling his words up even more.

"Seems like everything is a compliment with you." Magnus said laughing it off.

"Its because I could never insult you." Alexander said adding on too his fire.

"Shit, you wanna go eat." He said wincing

"Yeah, lets do that." Magnus said laughing and following the flustered boy who had now gone red to the kitchen.

* * *

 

After breakfast Alec told Magnus it was time to go and they both got in the car. While in the car Magnus voiced to him his worries about going to school and Alec reassured him that he was going to be there every step of the way because Alec knew how overwhelming school could be.

When Alec pulled into the parking lot of the school he could see the worry on Magnus' face when he saw how big the school was, Alexander took Mangnus' hand and squeezed it telling him not to worry and that it was going to be okay. It must've worked because after Alexanders affectionate gesture Magnus had cheered up and took school head on.

Throughout the day Alec could tell Magnus was getting more comfortable with everything, and as soon as lunch came Magnus had many friends alot of them were girls was what Alec had noticed, Alec knew what they were doing as soon as they started gettig all touchywith Magnus. But Magnus didn't seem to realize it.

Alec couldn't understand why he was so bothered by girls being all over Magnus, he didn't understand why seeing it made Alec want to put his fist through the wall. Magnus was a pretty attractive guy, he should've expected this. How could he feel so protective over someone he had met only a few days ago.

Alec knew he had a teeny weeny crush on Magnus as soon as Izzy made him realize it but now Alec was questioning how teeny weeny his crush really was, because a teeny weeny crush shouldn't make you want to kiss someone everytime you notice the height difference between eachother, and it shouldn't make you want push them against the wall and kiss the fuck out of them everytime you make eye contact.

So maybe Alec's crush isn't so teeny weeny after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know this isn't very realistic  
> But cut me a break  
> I've never been too college so I don't know scamatics of it  
> I'm in 8th grade I have a long way to go.  
> Also I regret not doing Saphael..='(


	5. Talks, Kisses, and Sizzy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec hides behind Izzy's couch after making a choice in which he doesn't want to hear the consequences too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this sorry it took so long for me to update.♡

Alexander Lightwood was hiding behind his sister's couch at the moment, and you want to know why? Because minutes ago he kissed Magnus Bane right on the lips and he ran, YES HE RAN and HID because Alexander Lightwood is a fucking wimp.

***** _**A While Before The Kiss*** _

As Alec sat at the kitchen table with Izzy they talked about Simon and more importantly Magnus. Because ever since Magnus got here everything in Alecs mind was:

_Magnus, Magnus, Magnus, and oh my God Magnus_

All day, eveyday, Alec thought about everythig he wanted to do to Magnus, NO NO what he want to do  _with_ Magnus. Although if he was being honest he did want to  _do_ some things to Magnus that he'd rather not speak of.

"You should kiss him." Izzy said snapping Alec out of his thoughts.

"In my fucking dreams." Alec rolled his eyes at his sister.

"No, I'm being for real I talked to Magnus and I don't think he knows you're interested in him." Izzy told her brother

"I'm pretty sure the point of a secret is that he's not supposed to know, and since when do you talk to Magnus?" Alec asked her.

"Magnus is my bitch we talk all the time, mostly about you or Simon." Izzy shrugged.

"He talks about me, what does he say?" Alec questioned.

"I can't tell you that I'm under oath and until I find a loophole I won't share shit about that, but I will tell you something I know, you guys were meant to be brought together and I swear to God, you only have 2 weeks left so you better get moving or I'm kicking your ass." Izzy said kicking her brother under the table.

"Well then I guess you kicking my ass then." Alec shrugged at his sister.

"Bitch, love is staring you right in the face and I won't hesitate to choke the hell out of you if you don't make a move, I will not fucking hesitate you little shit."

"I will make a move if you tell Simon you like him, I promise." Alec smirked.

"Okay, fine." Izzy said taking out her phone and went to call Simon.

"Oh my God you're really gonna do it." Alec gasped his eyebrows raised ro his hairline.

The phone only dialed once before Simon answered, "Hey Princess, whats up?" Simon's voice said from the phone, Izzy blushed at the pet name even though she was literally a Princess.

"Hey I gotta tell you something and you have to promise not to say anything stupid" Izzy said playing with her hands as Alec just watched quietly.

"Okay, I won't." Simon reassured her.

"I kinda like you, like more than a friend, I'm really sorry." Izzy said biting her lip.

Alec just watched with wide eyes waiting for Simon's response and he swore to God that if he said something mean or hurt her he was going to kick Simon's ass.

"Thank God, I thought you were like getting married or something and I had missed my chance. I've been trying to tell you for years but I guessed you always brushed me off because you weren't interested." Simon said letting out a breath of relief.

"What do you mean you've been trying to tell me." Izzy asked confused

Alec feels weird watching this he feels like it should be a private moment but he can't stop listening, and Izzy doesn't seem to mind.

"I call you Princess and not just because you actually are one, I tell you I love you everyday, I always get your lunch for you because I know you hate cafeteria food and you don't like asking your chef because then you feel like a burden, and I let you practice your makeup skills on my despite the fact I don't think you need it because you're beautiful the way you are, and what guy in this world would watch Keeping up with the Kardashian's with you if they didn't love you. I was doing all those thing because I thought you would've realized it was because I like you." Simon said and Alec had to give him props because even he wouldn't watch Keeping up with the Kardashian's with her, if Alec wouldve known that he would've told Izzy that Simon had been in love with her himself.

"Wow, Simon I didn't even notice I thought you were just being friendly I'm so sorry but now that I know I love you even more." Izzy gushed to him.

"Princess, friendly does not go to the extent of The Kardashian's their messy as hell." Simon laughed through the phone.

"Yeah I realize that now, listen I have to go but I'll be free in a little if you want to hang out" Izzy told him with a smile plastered on her face that even the devil himself probably couldn't wipe it off.

"Yeah okay, I'll pick you up and maybe I can take you on a date." He said, more a question than a statement.

"Yeah I'd like that." Izzy reassured him.

"Okay cool, bye Princess." Simon said, Izzy said bye too then hung up and squealed as soon as she knew the call was over.

"Thank you soo much big brother, I have a boyfriend now, I think." She said jumping up and down.

"You're welcome, I guess." Alec shrugged.

"Now its your turn I held up my end of the deal." She said smirking, Alec had hope she forgot about it.

"Ugh finee." Alec groaned and got out his chair walking very slowly to the room he and Magnus shared, what was he even gonna say he couldn't just go right out and say it that'd be weird.

"Hey Alexander." Magnus greeted when he got through the door interuppting Alecs thought train.

"Hey can we talk?" Alec asked shyly.

"Yeah sure." Magnus answered and patted the spot next to him on the bed.

Alec decided he'd just go for it actions speak louder than words, right? He would kiss him just like Izzy told him too.

And then just like that Alec had grabbed Magnus face and pulled him up from the bed and kissed him, Alec couldnt believe it he was kissing Magnus, why was he kissing Magnus, oh my God he was  _kissing_ Magnus. Alec pulled away, "Oh my God I am so sorry I shouldn't have done that I'm an idiot, I gotta go. And the he ran, Alec ran.

Alexander Lightwood was hiding behind his sister's couch at the moment, and you want to know why? Because minutes ago he kissed Magnus Bane right on the lips and he ran, YES HE RAN and HID because Alexander Lightwood is a fucking wimp.

"What are you doing?" Izzy asked her brother.

"I kissed him Izzy. I kissed him I'm so stupid." Alec said from behind the couch.

"Oh my God you kissed him! Go Alec!" Izzy said clapping.

"No don't clap, he probably hates me now." Alec said.

"Well, what did he say?" Izzy asked.

"He didn't, I told him I was sorry and I ran away!" Alec exclaimed.

"Why did you run away?" Izzy asked him loudly.

"Shhh." He shushed her. "I ran away because I was scared." Alec said biting his lip.

Then a knock sounded out the door.Izzy open the door to find a flustered Magnus behind it.

"Is Alec in here?" He asked and Alec prayed she would say no

"He's behind the couch." She said.

Alec rose up slowly and waved. "Hey." He said and cringed when his vocie cracked.

"Hey can we talk, please?" Magnus asked.

"Yeah, you should probably do that." Izzy said dragging Alec out of her room and closing her door.

Magnus grabbed Alecs hand and dragged him back to their room, and Alec"s heartbeat couldn't have helped but to speed up at the contact.

Magnus closed the door when they got in the room. "Im really sorry for what I did Magnus and I hope you can forgive me." Alec said sheepishly.

"Why did you kiss me?" Magnus asked.

"Because I like you and Izzy told me I should so I did." Alec said and couldn't help but scoff at himself for sounding like such a child.

"Why did you run? " Magnus questioned.

"Because I was scared I didn't want you to reject me." Alec answered sitting down on his bed.

"I like you too Alec, and I was going to tell you that after you kissed me but you didn't even let me get a word out." He said sitting down next to Alec and putting his hand on Alec's.

"You like me too? Really." Alec said breathlessly.

"Yeah, I really do." Magnus said smiling.

"Why?" Alec said genuinely not knowing the answer.

"Because in the few weeks I've known you, you've never once said anything to hurt anybody because you have a kind heart, and you're so good with your sister because you listen to her and you let her confide in you and she does because its so easy to talk to you and because ever since I've been here you've been patient with me even when I need help doig schoolwork because I don't really unerstand it. You're so kind and loving and thats why I like you because you're different from everyone else I've met and I've traveled around the world just to find someone to marry and not once did I ever meet someone like you, because you Alexander Lightwood are the best person I've ever known." Magnus let out and touched Alec's cheek bring his face to look at him. 

"And I really really like you." He added before bringing Alecs face in for a kiss, and all Alec could do was give into it, and when they pulled away Alec whispered, "I really really like you too." Against Magnus' lips.

And they kissed again, and again and again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Negative and Positive comments are welcome. I absolutely adore you guy's feedback =)  
> If anyone wants a gift fic for Saphael or Malec tell me in the comments I can write them doing whatever you want so don't be afraid to ask cause im pretty much open to anything and also I'm doing more than one so don't worry about not getting one cause I have no life =)  
> -Natalie♡

**Author's Note:**

> I have a writing assignment, Fairytales, So I started this. I might actually turn this in to my teacher after its completed of course. We have writing assignments every month and I use them as excuses to write stuff about my ships secretly.  
> So I decided why dont I just share it with you guys too bc Malec is precious to me.  
> I'm also going to be creating a Malec Prompts story so if you would like to give a prompt for it you can find me (@bazzysnow) on Tumblr.  
> Also I love the Lightwood siblings😻


End file.
